Une recrue un peu spéciale
by Bravy
Summary: Une jeune fille rejoint le Hammersley... Qui est elle? Que cache-t-elle? Pourquoi agit elle ainsi? L'équipage le découvrira bien assez tôt!


Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle recrue

[i]C'était une journée comme les autres sur le Patrouilleur Hammersley. Chacun s'affairait à ses tâches. D'ici quelques minutes, ils seraient de retour au port et les marins pourraient enfin passer un peu de temps libre. Leur dernière mission avait été longue et très éprouvante… Il fallait dire qu'il n'était jamais simple d'aller repêcher des cadavres…

La voix du commandant se fit entendre dans tout le bateau, il annonçait que chacun avait quartier libre pour la nuit et que le lendemain, il y aurait une nouvelle recrue sur le patrouilleur.

Personne ne savait qui ce serait, il y avait toujours tout un mystère qui régnait autour des nouveaux arrivants. Cette nouvelle mit la bonne humeur sur le bateau, c'était sur qu'il fallait toujours du temps pour que les nouveaux se fassent une place sur le navire mais ensuite, tout le monde devenait toujours très proche.

Une petite heure plus tard, l'équipage mit pied à terre et comme d'habitude, ils décidèrent d'aller boire quelques verres dans un bar convivial. La soirée fut agréable et tout le monde rejoignit le navire aux petites heures du matin… Il était étrange de voir comme chaque membre de l'équipage réussissait à se lever le lendemain sans avoir la gueule de bois, pourtant ils buvaient tous comme des alcooliques !

Enfin… Facile de se lever était vite dit… Il fallu un moment pour que les plus grands buveurs réussissent à se lever. Ensuite Chacun se préparait au petit déjeuné, Comme d'habitude, Bomber avait préparé un vrai festin. Le Hammersley avait la chance d'avoir une excellente cuisinière.

Par la suite, tout un chacun fut demandé sur le pont pour aider à monter le matériel, les vivres et d'autres bricoles dans le patrouilleur. Mine de rien, chaque marin jetait des coups d'oeils sur le quai, les minutes passaient et la recrue ne devait pas tarder !

Tout à coup, une voiture fit son apparition sur le quai et une jeune fille blonde en sortit, elle prit un sac dans le coffre et se penchait par la fenêtre de la voiture pour serrer dans ses bras, la personne qui se trouvait au volant. Elle s'éloigna en lui faisant des signes de la main.

La voiture disparu et elle restait quelques secondes sur place, ne sachant probablement pas ce qu'elle devait faire…Les marins eux, n'hésitèrent pas à regarder plus attentivement la jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux qui lui tombaient au milieu du dos et avait les yeux verts. Elle devait faire à peu près 1M60 et une vingtaine d'années, elle était pas mal, il fallait le reconnaitre…[/i]

J'étais là, à côté du navire sur lequel j'allais embarquer et tout à coup j'eu un énorme doute… Allais-je vraiment embarquer ? Pourquoi m'étais je engagé dans la marine ? J'avais la belle vie pourtant… Je pris quelques inspirations et quand je sentis avoir suffisamment de courage, je me tournais vers les matelots. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je m'aperçus que tout le monde était entrain de m'observer ! Ce fut alors que je me rendis compte que j'étais probablement attendue, un peu comme un animal de foire ! Etait-ce normal ?

Reprenant quelques inspirations, je lançais mon sac sur mon dos et m'avançais lentement vers tous ces curieux… Je m'arrêtais face au 1er Marin que je croisais, il était grand et blond, pas mal du tout en fait…

Heu… Bonjour ? Je suis à la recherche du Commandant Flynn… Pourriez vous m'indiquer où il se trouve s'il vous plait ?

Naturellement, il se trouve là au bout du pont, avec la dame blonde ! Alors c'est vous la nouvelle ?

Il me sourit gentiment puis continua à s'affairer à ses tâches alors que je m'avançais petit à petit vers les deux personnes en pleine discussion. J'avais l'impression que la distance était longue, que je n'avançais pas et qu'au lieu de me rapprocher, chaque pas m'éloignait d'eux. Enfin… Cette impression dura jusqu'au moment où je me trouvais face à eux et qu'alors je me dis qu'il était trop tôt ! Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi, à première vue, ils n'avaient pas l'air bien méchant, même… gentil… je crois… Mais l'air ne fait pas la chanson, c'est bien connu !

Bonjour commandant, je suis Emma Holmes, je viens d'être promue sur votre patrouilleur.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer ne pas m'être trompée de navire ni de commandant ! Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas vu que le commandant me souri et m'accueilli chaleureusement sur son navire, il me présenta Kate McGregor qui était le capitaine du navire et lui demanda si elle voulait bien me conduire à ma cabine. Je le remerciais chaleureusement et suivit la jeune femme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était jolie et que vu la matière dont elle regardait le commandant, elle devait certainement ressentir des sentiments pour lui…

Elle m'expliquait que j'allais partager ma chambre avec la dernière arrivée sur le bateau, une certaine « bird », c'était une fille très gentille et qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Je hochais la tête et entrais dans la pièce, apparemment, le fait que j'étais nerveuse était visible car Xo m'adressa un sourire en me disant que tout le monde était gentil et qu'il était facile de s'intégrer dans le groupe. Elle me dit également qu'ils allaient partir dans une demi-heure et que je devais demander à Bird de me conduire à la passerelle.

Je ne pus qu'hocher la tête… Une fois la porte refermée, je posais mon sac dans un coin de la pièce et je jetais un regard sur la chambre. Elle était petite mais en même temps, tout était bien organisé pour prendre le moins de place possible. La porte s'ouvrit alors que cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que j'étais arrivée. Je me retrouvais face à une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron qui me souriait de toutes ses dents. Ce fut alors que je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que tout le monde souriait sur ce patrouilleur. C'était bon signe… Cela voulait dire qu'ils travaillaient dans la bonne humeur…

Salut ! Alors comme ca t'es Emma ? La nouvelle ? Bienvenue sur le navire ! Je suis Bird !

Et bien, en voici une qui était d'une excellente humeur ! Je lui souris et lui demandais de bien vouloir fermer la porte car j'aurai bien aimé pouvoir enfiler mon uniforme… Elle s'exécuta avec la même bonne humeur et enfila également le sien. Elle m'annonçait qu'il fallait me trouver un surnom et me racontais pleins de ses aventures. Ce qui était génial c'est que tant qu'elle parlait, je n'avais pas à raconter ma vie. Je n'avais pas honte de mon passé, au contraire j'en étais même fière mais je m'étais engagé dans la marine et j'avais envie d'être traité comme n'importe quel matelot…

Le chemin vers la passerelle était court et il y avait quelques personnes qui étaient déjà au boulot. Xo prit le parlophone et annonça les conditions de voyage. Co, se tourna vers nous et s'empressa de me présenter aux membres de l'équipage mais n'ayant toujours pas de surnom, il me présenta via mon prénom.

Après avoir salué : Ro, Charge, 2dads et Dutchy, je partis en compagnie de ma copine de chambre pour aller visiter le bateau, je rencontrais tous les membres d'équipages, petit à petit. J'avais toujours beaucoup de mal à retenir les noms alors çà n'allait pas être simple…

A la cuisine, je rencontrais Bomber, à ce qui parait c'est une vraie chef ! Je la vis entrain de préparer le repas pour le midi. Je lui demandais alors si je pouvais l'aider car de toute façon aucune tâche ne m'était encore assignée. Elle acceptait avec plaisir et c'est ainsi que je laissais Bird vaquer à ses occupations. J'enfilais le tablier que Bomber me tendit et lui demandait comment je pouvais l'aider. Elle me proposa de râper les carottes, ce que j'acceptais avec un grand sourire et dans la bonne humeur commençait ma tâche. Mais bon… Fallait savoir que pour moi, bonne humeur rime avec chanson. C'est ainsi que je me mis à chanter doucement, la première chanson qui me traversait l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas déranger donc le fit le plus bas possible.

[i]You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers  
In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds[i] (Miley Cyrus – Best of Both worlds)

J'étais complètement dans mon monde et rien ne semblait pouvoir m'y sortir mais j'entendis la voix de Bomber qui m'appelait. Je me retournais alors et la regardais avec un air interrogateur, je me rendis ensuite compte que je la dérangeais sûrement et donc m'excusais pour m'être mise à chanter. Je fus alors étonnée qu'elle me dise que ce n'était pas un problème car je chantais bien et que c'était agréable à écouter. Elle se mit à me poser pleins de questions, elle voulait savoir si je chantais souvent et tout ce que je pus répondre était « oui, c'est ma passion… » Je n'avais pas envie de m'étaler davantage sur les détails… pas maintenant en tout cas…

Très vite, et pour mon plus grand plaisir, nous furent interrompu par un homme aux cheveux châtain, je ne l'avais pas encore vu alors que je pensais avoir rencontré tout le monde sur le bateau…

Alors Bomber ? T'es d'une humeur chantante aujourd'hui ?

Il abordait un immense sourire, la première impression que cet homme me laissait était qu'il était une personne assez agréable à vivre, je le trouvais tout de suite sympathique.

Ha non ce n'était pas moi, d'ailleurs je pense que tu ne m'entendras jamais chanter ! Non en fait, tu as entendu la nouvelle recrue, Emma Holmes ! Emma voici Swain

Je sortis de mon coin avec un sourire timide et tendis la main vers le dénommé Swain. Il m'adressa un sourire aussi immense que celui qu'il avait adressé à Bomber. Je crois que je suis tombée à ce moment là sous son charme…

Enchantée de te connaitre Emma ! Il parait que tu n'as pas encore de surnom… Saches que tout le monde en a un ici alors je suis sur que tu ne tarderas pas à en avoir un… Au fait… Jolie voix !

Après un dernier sourire, il continua son chemin et je repris ma tâche. On papotait de tout et de rien, j'étais soulagée qu'il était si facile de parler avec Bomber. Le temps passait très vite et bientôt, l'équipage vint faire la file.

Cela ne faisait que quelques petites heures que j'étais sur le Hammersley mais je m'y plaisais déjà...

Après que tout le monde fut servit, je préparais une assiette pour Bomber et pour moi-même puis nous nous dirigions vers le réfectoire pour déjeuner à notre tour. Le repas se passait bien, je n'avais aucun mal à faire la conversation avec la jeune femme. Il fallait dire qu'on avait le même âge et qu'elle était très ouverte !

Une voix retentit alors « brassez l'embarcation, Brassez l'embarcation », Bomber se leva d'un bond et couru vers la porte, elle m'expliqua qu'elle devait embarquer, elle me demanda si je pouvais faire la vaisselle et qu'elle reviendrait des qu'elle le pourrait pour m'aider. J'approuvais avec un grand sourire car faire la vaisselle ne me dérangeais pas, je lui dis que j'allais voir ce qui se passait en passerelle, histoire de me mettre au parfum puis que je me mettrais à la tâche.  
Ce fut ainsi que nos routes se séparaient, je me précipitais vers la passerelle où je rejoignis le commandant.

Que se passe-t-il commandant ?

Il m'expliqua en quelques mots la situation et au loin j'observais l'embarcation qui s'éloignait vers un autre bateau, j'étais curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer. En fait, j'étais totalement passionnée par ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. J'attrapais les jumelles que me présentait le commandant.

Il prit la peine de m'expliquer ce qui allait se passer, mon envie de connaitre la suite des évènements avait l'air de l'amuser. Mais bon…. Je me la suis coulée douce pendant quelques années et maintenant j'ai qu'une envie : vivre une vie remplie d'aventures !

La mission semblait être un succès et quand je vis l'embarcation revenir, je quittais la passerelle pour me rendre à la cuisine et commencer la vaisselle. Je partis une nouvelle fois dans ma phase « musique » et commençait à nouveau à chanter.

You talk about life, you talk about death,  
And everything in between,  
Like it's nothing, and the words are easy.  
You talk about me, you talk about you,  
And everything I do,  
Like it's something, that needs repeating.

I don't need an alibi or for you to realize,  
The things we left unsaid,  
Are only taking space up in our head.  
Make it my fault, win the game  
Point the finger, place the blame  
It does me up and down,  
It doesn't matter now.

'Cause I don't care if I ever talk to you again.  
This is not about emotion,  
I don't need a reason not to care what you say,  
Or what happened in the end.  
This is my interpretation,  
And it don't, don't make sense. (Mika- My interpretation)

Je n'avais pas remarqué les marins qui s'attroupaient derrière la cuisine pour me regarder chanter, en fait je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient tous rentré… Ce ne fut que lorsque Bomber entra dans la cuisine pour me donner un coup de main que je levais la tête pour voir tout le monde qui avait les yeux fixé sur moi. Je me mis à rougir tellement la situation était gênante…

Heuuu… Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Non pas vrai… Mais apparemment tu ne t'arrêtes pas de chanter… Je pense avoir trouvé ton surnom ! Le voici : Song !

Je regardais 2dads qui avait trouvé le fameux surnom et tout le monde s'empressa d'approuver. Apparemment, mes dernières performances n'étaient pas passé inaperçu ! Bomber s'approcha puis me donna une tape sur l'épaule

Te voila baptisée !

Alors que tout le monde se dispersait, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas pu trouver un autre surnom me ressemblant plus que « song »… celui là me collait à la peau…


End file.
